Hiccup or Hicca?
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: Meet Hiccup, a 14 year old boy who is never appreciated by his friends and family. He's smart, shy and somewhat sarcastic but the one thing that no one knows is that Hiccup is gay! Not only that, he has a crush on a handsome lad named Toothless. But alas, Hiccup is sure Toothless isn't interested in guys...So he does the one thing no one would expect him to do...Cross-dressing!


"Hicca!"

I turn around and smile when I see the familiar black mop of hair.

"Toothless, over here!" I wave to him as he notices me in my brown sun dress with my hair tied in a ponytail and my sling bag on my left shoulder to my right hip. He smiles widely; earning shrieks and screams from a group of girls (and a few guys). He is known to be the most handsome guy in school, the king of mischief, the strongest person in school and one of the top 5 popular people.

Oh, and my crush.

"Hicca, there you are! I have been looking all over for you!" He hugs me tightly as I smile my smile.

"Sorry, Toothless. My teacher kept on talking in class. I hope I didn't bother your time." Toothless nuzzles his head against mines, purring like a cat.

"Not at all! I wouldn't even mind searching the whole world for you." I blush softly at his flirtatious line with his lips forming into a grin and his toxic green eyes gleaming with a mischief glint… "After all, you're my gal."

Great, he just HAD to say those dreadful three words…

Why, you ask? Well, because I'm not a normal girl…

Or should I say normal _guy_?

That's right. I'm a guy. A cross-dresser. But don't get anything wrong, it's not my hobby or anything…The truth is, I'm gay. But being as skinny as a fish bone and not to mention the most unpopular kid in school, no one likes me. My real name is Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. I have been given that name because I'm the runt of the litter, even though I'm an only child. The only 'sibling' I have is my cousin, Snotlout Jorgenson. He's the type of guy who technically shows off his muscles to other girls. You could say he's popular. I guess that's what my dad want me to be. Strong, tough, have muscles instead of fish bones.

Anyways, I didn't MEAN to cross-dress at all. In fact, the thought never come to my mind. But because of a bet I made with Snotlout, I end up having to dress up like a girl on the next day. Fortunately, he and his gang got into detention or went home early so I'm safe from being blackmailed…

But that doesn't stop Toothless from seeing me.

_Flashback_

_I was walk towards the school gates whilst hiding my face, hoping no one would recognize me even though I'm wearing a long, brown haired wig, a green shirt, a brown skirt and a lime green bow when suddenly…_

"_Got'cha!"_

"_AH!" I let out a frightened scream and fell to the ground on my butt. My cheeks grew red when I see who it was…_

_Toothless, the strongest, the most popular and handsome guy in the entire school, known to be a mischievous fellow._

_The guy I had fallen for…_

_Is right in front of me._

_He was, and still is, always surrounded by a group of screaming fans who kept asking him for dates, advice or something along the lines of 'I love you' and 'Marry me'. But of all the days to meet him, does it have to be when I'm wearing a freaking skirt?_

_The Gods must be laughing by now…_

"_Oh, sorry! I was trying to chase a certain bunny. It's brown and fluffy and it has strange green eyes. Have you seen it?" When he took a good look at my face, his eyes suddenly narrow. I swallowed in fear, hoping he doesn't recognize me as a guy. "Have I…seen you somewhere?"_

_I thought my heart just stopped. I usually see him from afar but for him to think he has seen me before kinda almost making me jump for joy. But then again, it's just a coincidence…_

"_U-Uh…N-No, we never met before." I slowly get up and finally noticed the students had already left school, leaving only me and Toothless on the path._

"_Are you sure because-Oh wait!" I froze in my spot and shut my eyes tightly, my body shaking with fear._

"That's it! My life is over!"

"_You look like my rabbit! Haha! No wonder you look familiar!" His grin suddenly made my heart fluttered and my stomach grew butterflies. _

"_A-Ah. I see." I thought for sure my voice would tell him I'm a guy. Maybe he didn't notice or maybe my nervousness made my voice sound a bit more feminine. He put his hands into the pocket of his black jeans and smirks._

"_My name's Toothless. What's yours?"_

_Oh dear. I was afraid he asked that._

"_M-My name is…is…" Come on, think Hiccup! Use a feminine name! Like Tulip or Lilly or… _

"_My name is Hicca!"_

…_Smooth. Real smooth, Hiccup._

_I heard a soft chuckle from Toothless and noticed him smiling._

"_Hicca…That's quite cute."_

_My cheeks grew hotter than I ever felt from his words and my heart kept thumping against my chest, bursting with emotions._

"_I-I'm s-sorry but I-I must go. Goodbye." Before I could turn to run, something grabbed my wrist._

"_Wait!" I stop trying to run and stood there, listening to what he has to say. "You seem like an interesting person…Do you...want to hang out tomorrow?" His voice had some hesitation but it still held an honest feeling…I want to reject him because he thought I'm a girl. There's no way i could keep lying to him._

_I turned to find the cutest face I ever seen…_

_Toothless's puppy dog face. No one has ever seen that face…Not until now._

"_W-Well…" He let out a small whimpering sound, making me weak in the knees. "Okay."_

_From then on, we started to become friends…_

_And he became my first love and my first friend…_

_End Flashback_

"_What was I even thinking?!"_ Whenever I look back, I sometimes get worried about someone finding out I'm cross-dressing but as if my luck has changed, Snotlout and his gang usually go home or have detention after school and my dad, Stoick the Vast and principal of my school, goes home late like 7 or 8pm. The only one who takes care of me most of the time and knows about my secret is my uncle, Gobber, who works as the blacksmith of the town, where I usually work part-time too. I always come home late because I usually go to the library or the park so he doesn't mind as long as I come home at 6: 30pm. It's a curfew my dad made to protect me from perverts or robbers. Thank god the school starts from 8am – 3:45pm. For once. I only got less than 15 minutes to change from my guy clothes to girl clothes but after two weeks of doing this, I gotten used to it.

"So are we going to the library or the park today?" Toothless asks, walking with me at the sidewalk side by side.

"Can we go to a bookstore? I need to buy some pencils and paint. I'm running out of black." I smile sheepishly, watching Toothless chuckles and wraps his arm around my waist.

"Anything for you, love." He kisses my forehead as my cheeks grew hot again. No matter how long I spend time with him, I could still get more flustered than usual.

"T-Thanks, Toothless. By the way, did you find your rabbit?" I raise a brow at him, looking at him scratching the back of his head and laughing softly.

"Well, I found him sleeping right on my pillow when I came home yesterday. Thank goodness too. He's very shy around people and very good at hiding. But he loves to explore new stuff a lot so I have to keep track. This is the 10th time he ran off this month!" Toothless laughs again and puts his arms behind the back of his head, looking at the skies.

"You should have checked the lock on its cage sometimes." Toothless pouts like a kid.

"That won't hold him! That rabbit of mine is very smart. He even knew how to use the toilet and lock the doors. I'm telling you, my rabbit is the best guard pet." I giggle softly and realize that we're already at the bookstore.

"He must have learned from the best, eh Toothless?" I smile at his cocky grin.

"Half of his skills are from me but the rest are from his own. He was such a sneaky baby bunny. You should have seen him!"

I scan through the items in the store while Toothless is looking through some of the drawing pads and new books. Once I found some paint and pencils, I set them down at the counter while Toothless leans against it. As the shopkeeper checks the prices of the items, Toothless clears his throat and stares at me.

"Say, Hicca…Are you busy on Saturday?" I turn to him and give him a confuse look.

"Um…why you ask?" Usually, when he asks that, it either means a date or a party. Not being the in-crowd type, I didn't want to embarrass Toothless in public so I have no choice but to reject his invitations sometimes.

"Well, I got tickets to an art exhibition and I thought maybe you like to see some. I know how much you love to draw and I love to spend more time with you so…what do you say?" His eyes glow with hope, as if he's worried I would reject him again.

But how can I refuse such an offer? This is the sweetest thing he has ever done to me yet!

"S-Sure. I l-love to." I mentally curse my stuttering voice and my uncontrollable heart when I saw Toothless grin a 1000 watt grin.

"Great! I can't wait! The exhibition starts at 2pm, at Berk's Art Museum." I pay for the items, even though Toothless insisted he would. In the end, I end up paying half of it. I smile at him in happiness.

"Me too. Thank you for asking me, Toothless." I thought I saw something pink on his cheeks but he turns around before I could get a look at it.

"I-I should be the one thanking you! Come on, I'll walk you home." By 'home', he meant at a place that's only a few feet away from my neighborhood. He never met my dad but I told him my dad is the overprotective type. He said he can beat my dad and I don't doubt that…a little. But to prevent my dad seeing me in a female fashion, I told Toothless my father would move me to another state so that pretty much convinced him to walk with me till we reach an abandon house just outside the entrance to my neighborhood where no one can see where no one can see it hiding in a forest.

The walk home is relaxing yet quick. Whenever I talk with Toothless, all the stress, pain and sadness I got from school and my dad just magically disappear. One of the reasons why I feel bad for lying to Toothless like this…

"Hicca, we're here." I feel a tug on my arm and look up, noticing the abandon house in front of me. It isn't like any haunted or broken houses. It's a simple, family-like home. Just a bit of construction and it'll look like a simple, clean home. I smile to Toothless and hug him tightly.

"Thank you, Toothless." I feel a hand being placed on my head and then a soft pat, hearing a chuckle rumbling in his chest.

"Anything for you…" I look at his face and open my mouth to say something but a pair of lips claims mine. My eyes widen at the realization of him kissing me but I soon get absorbed into the kiss and return his affection, playing with his hair a little. I feel a soft snicker before his lips is away from mine. I blush cherry red and look at him smile the softest smile he ever made. "I'll see you tomorrow. Remember our date." He pokes my forehead and I pout a little.

"I won't forget that easily. A date that's three days away is something I can do." Toothless smirks and hugs me one last time before placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you…"

The minute he's out of the house is the minute I break my happy side. As much as I love being with him, I know he doesn't love me…I'm Hiccup. He loves Hicca and it breaks my heart to see my first love and friend being tricked like this…I grip on my back and head to one of the empty rooms and lock the door behind me. I start to undress and remove the wig…But as my clothes fall to the ground, so did my tears…

_Toothless will never love me…He only loves Hicca…_


End file.
